1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating a correction curve, an image display unit, an image processing method, and a storage medium, in which a change of a working environment is corrected to adjust the visibility of an output image.
2. Description of the related Art
In case of using such an image display unit as a projector, it is important that an image intended by a producer be reproducible even if the working environment changes. As a way of thinking about such image visibility adjustment there is known a way of thinking called color management in which colors are reproduced under management of device I/O characteristics. As to a concrete method for color management taking a change of a working environment into account, it has not been made clear. Particularly, unless a change in brightness of external illumination is taken into account as a change of a working environment, it is difficult to make an appropriate reproduction of color. Generally, as the brightness of external illumination increases, the contrast of an output image in an image display unit decreases, making an appropriate color reproduction impossible.